THE Threat, THE Capture, THE Trial
by TheWorld'sDeadliestAssassin
Summary: I was just wondering, what would it be like if the Septimus Heap characters captured Raven while she was on a mission? Here's what I think would have happened... Please read and review! SERIOUSLY! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter the I

_She fought the urge to shiver, snow lightly dusting her outfit. The world was covered in soft, cold flakes, gleaming with a frosty light._

" _Where am I?" Raven wondered aloud, unable to help herself. She knew that it was a dream as soon as a familiar figure stepped out from behind a tree. Shegasped, and reached for him, but he faded away. Then tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she turned away, collapsing on the snow as she remembered._

* * *

Raven woke with a start. She shuddered, then looked around. A dungeon of some kind. Odd. The last thing she remembered was a glowing… something flying towards her and a brief explosion before she blacked out.

She checked herself for injuries. A few small cuts and burns, but that was all. Her black catsuit was torn all down her right side, and her back and shoulders ached. But she was in one piece. Her captors had been smart enough to take her throwing stars and katanas before they locked her away.

She tried to move, but thick chains held her hands and legs fast.

A teenager cautiously unlocked her cell door and walked in. He had brilliant, glittering green eyes and crazy, curly straw-blond hair.

"What do you want?" she spat, struggling futilely. He backed away.

"I just wanted to say, they won't kill you," he stammered.

"Oh, that's just great," she grumbled. "Do you have a habit of capturing random people?"

He seemed to be offended. "You were carrying swords. And grenades, and whatever those silver things are."

"Throwing stars," she snapped automatically, still pulling on the chains.

"Okay, well, **Magyk** against regular things isn't fair," he sighed. "I told Marcia, but she wouldn't listen."

"I stopped paying attention after the 'Okay.'" She rolled her eyes.

"That's the relevant part," he admitted.

Just then another man came in. "Madam, it is your trial."

"I am not a Madam," she hissed. "I am Raven."

* * *

Five guards escorted her to the chamber, her hands still cuffed behind her back. She stood, refusing to sit, staring defiantly into the violet eyes of a woman with long, dark hair and the crown of a monarch. Her own clear blue eyes narrowed, fire kindling and sparking within them.

Beside the queen stood a woman, with the same brilliant emerald eyes as the boy who had gone into her cell. She wore a fancy purple tunic and a silk cape, edged with fur. The queen wore red robes, edged with gold.

"I feel underdressed," Raven said dryly, looking down at her black leather catsuit and tactical harness. Then she looked back up, holding the gaze of the queen.

"Shut up and listen to Queen Jenna," one of the guards hissed into her ear. She noted that he was holding her katanas and throwing stars.

As the queen began to speak, Raven waited for her moment. Then she moved with a speed and grace expected of the deadliest assassin in the world. She swiftly disabled the men around her and reclaimed her katanas, slicing through her handcuffs in the process. She would have gone for the queen if not for the green-eyed woman next to her. The emerald gaze was intense, and Raven could feel the disconcerting presence of someone inside her head. Instinctively she pulled back, both physically and mentally, blocking out the presence, but not before it had enough information. Immediately Anastasia Furan shimmered into view.

"Peck, peck, peck, little Raven," she said. "Peck, peck."

Raven snarled, slicing her swords through Furan and being rewarded with Furan's disappearance.

Raven glared up at the woman in purple, ignoring the queen.

"This is your doing, is it not?" she growled, her usually soft Russian accent becoming much, much stronger. She could hear people whispering behind her, most likely about her looks. Her pale, but beautiful face blazed with a deadly fire.

Then Dimitri shivered into view just in front of her.

"Natalya," he whispered, putting both hands on her shoulders. "We have to run."

He slumped to the ground, a bullet wound streaming blood in his chest.

"Natalya… Natalya," he whispered.

"Fool," Raven shouted, her voice cracking. "I see Tolya and Dimitri every time I close my eyes. You will not hold me back that way, _witch_."

She kicked away the apparition. The woman in purple staggered back. The queen simply stared in dismay.

Raven took down four more guards. Everyone else was cowering behind chairs and desks. She turned to leave, looking over her shoulder at the queen and the witch.

"You do not try to contain the world's deadliest assassin, _Queen Jenna_ ," she sneered.. "Next time, you will not be so lucky."

She fired the pistol in her hand. The woman in purple collapsed.

"What a waste… of a bullet," Raven murmured, speaking the words that had shattered her world so long ago.


	2. Chapter the II

**Keep in mind that Raven is about 25 in this… Not in her thirties as in the books.**

* * *

As the assassin strolled out of the room, the boy in green, also known as Septimus, rushed over to the figure in purple (Yay, Marcia Overstrand!), who was slowly getting to her feet.

"You're all right?" he demanded.

"I am perfectly fine, Septimus," she snapped. "And I order every Wizard in the castle to go and find that assassin… Raven, was it?"

"You're sure?" Septimus pressed.

Seeing how worried he was, she quickly responded, "It struck my **SafeShield** and knocked me backwards. It never actually hit me."

"Queen Jenna," Marcia said, bowing to Jenna. "I would like your permission to search the Castle for the assassin known as Raven."

"Of course," Jenna replied coolly, in what she called her Princess Voice.

The ExtraOrdinary Wizard and her Apprentice left the room.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER…

Raven hissed, struggling against her bonds as they cuffed her hands behind her back again. Really, had they learned nothing? The guards around her backed away nervously. As her injuries began to pulse with pain, she gave up and began on the long walk to the court.

It had taken more than thirty wizards to subdue her, mainly because her katanas kept cutting through the various **Charms** and **SafeShields** that came when the Wizards had tried to defend themselves. Eventually the twenty-eigth Wizard threw a mistakenly aimed **ThunderFlash** that struck lucky and drew a large, long burn down her back, as she didn't dodge fast enough. She took him down, but the twenty-ninth threw another that left a long burn meandering down her right leg. She staggered, and the thirtieth Wizard threw the spell that finally knocked her out.

Lost in her thoughts and some memories, Raven barely noticed as she was pushed into the room. People filed past her, out the door. When someone's arm, wrapped in rough cloth, grazed her back, she jerked, breath hissing through gritted teeth. Still she kept on, walking until she reached the middle of the chamber, head held high. Her dark hair, usually cropped close to her skull, had grown, almost to chin-length. Still she looked beautiful, fearless, cold, and proud.

Then one of the guards pushed her forward, and she snarled as his hand brushed again against her back. She whirled around and sent a flying kick towards his chin. He fell to the floor, where he remained unconscious for about three hours. Unfortunately, she landed too heavily on her damaged leg, and she staggered, cursing in Russian out loud.

Septimus, mesmerized by her continuous, flowing movements, watched in fascination. He could see now that he had gotten a closer look that she was around 25. The muscles in her jaw clenched as she limped painfully forward, her hands flexing and forming into fists from where they were behind her back.

Her eyes were the same ice-blue, with that odd power of blazing with anger, dulling with grief, narrowing in disdain, cooling further in a freezing glare, or sparkling with happiness.

The last one was something which, he had to conclude, probably did not happen that often now.

Marcia stood, and Raven glared right back at her.

The Wizard said something, but Raven was not listening. She could only see, in her mind's eye, Tolya, looking up at her with recognition and horror as crimsom spread around him.

Would she be forced to see him now, out where everyone could see her most painful memories?

Raven was notorious for being seemingly emotionless, but right now, her face changed in the middle of when Marcia was speaking- her punishment, perhaps?- and a tiny flicker of grief floated across her face, settling for a second and then disappearing.

Inside she was thinking about Maximilian Nero, and Dimitri and Tolya, and how she had failed them.

On the outside, she appeared to be the same, but her gaze had turned dull, empty, as she flicked through her memories one by one. Each one released a fresh wave of grief in her, grief that she hadn't known she had.

Marcia had stopped speaking and was looking at her carefully, trying to search her thoughts and finding only a blank wall.

Wait… a _**MindScreen**_?

Septimus gazed blankly at the two, his eyes flitting back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on.

Raven's gaze sharpened and locked onto Marcia. Marcia was the first to look away as she waved a hand to the guards minus one.

"Take her back to the cell," Jenna said dismissively. "I will be along later."

* * *

"You won't get anything from me," Raven hissed, sitting up, biting her lip as each movement sent pain flaring in her wounds. Why in the world wouldn't they heal? She was a fast healer, it shouldn't have taken this long.

She bet it had something to do with **Magyk**. Stupid **Magyk**.

"I don't want to," Queen Jenna said.

"Well then let me go," Raven snarled. "I have a mission to get back to and Maxmilian Nero to report to."

"All right," Jenna replied, unlocking her chains.

"But…" Raven said suspiciously, spitting a quiet curse as she flexed her aching muscles and checked the wound on her leg.

"Sep- I mean, Septimus Heap must come with you."

Raven glared at her. "That one is not suited for battle."

Jenna couldn't give up- Septimus was _dying_ for a chance to travel, and he was depending on her.

"He's coming," she insisted.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Or I could kill you, right here, right now."

The Queen paled visibly. She hadn't expected that.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Raven sighed. "But I might as well take him."

"Thank you!" Jenna was acting almost like the girl she still was, not the PIW. Good. She needs to have a proper childhood. "You won't regret it!"

"Can I have my weapons back?" Raven interrupted.

"Uh… yeah, sure. The swords, grenades, and throwing stars are down the hall," Jenna said without thinking. "And take some pain meds or something."

Raven was already out the cell door.


End file.
